pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Rainbow Destiny
Pretty Cure Rainbow Destiny is a fanmade series that takes place in an alternate universe of Pretty Cure Max Power. An English dubbed version, created by Everest Flims, is called Pretty Cure Rainbow Energy. Another dubbed version, created by Saban Studios, is called Glitter Force Rainbow Heroes. Summary Koshino Natsuki, Mori Kyoko, Kubota Shiho and Takashimizu Rina are four best friends who treat each other like sisters and wish to become heroes someday. One day, an evil villain named the Evil King was trying to conquer their world. So a young fairy from the Garden of Light named Fern gains them the ability to become Cure Dark, Cure Light, Cure Jasmine and Cure Flow. These girls must risk their lives to protect both worlds from the wrath of the Evil King. Characters Pretty Cure Koshino Natsuki/Cure Dark (Annabelle Martin in the English Dub) Natsuki is the main protagonist and leader of the Pretty Cure Rainbow Destiny. She is a 15-year-old girl in her first year at Stellar Academy. She is much similar to Nagisa and Taiyo. She likes doing sports and gymnastics, and loves singing and dancing. She is in the school's music club. Her alter ego is Cure Dark, whose theme color is gold/black and her powers are related to darkness and night. Mori Kyoko/Cure Light (Erin Rhodes in the English Dub) Kyoko is a 16-year-old girl who is in her second year at Stellar Academy. She is much similar to Honoka and Kazumi. She is known in her school as "The Princess of Brains". She excels in both studies and art, and is very loyal to everyone. She is in the school's history club. Her alter ego is Cure Light, whose theme color is silver/white and her powers are related to light and stars. Kubota Shiho/Cure Jasmine (Sherry Knowles in the English Dub) Shiho is a 15-year-old girl who is in her first year at Stellar Academy. She is very energetic and wants to become a movie director. She tends to repeat words or phrases three times throughout the series. She is also in the lacrosse team, along with Rina. Her alter ego is Cure Jasmine, whose theme color is ruby pink/crimson and her powers are related to flowers and gems. Takashimizu Rina/Cure Flow (Rianna Fields in the English Dub) Rina is a 16-year-old girl who is her second year at Stellar Academy. She likes to discuss about boys, romance, and rumors. She is on the lacrosse team and is very kind. She also likes to read horoscopes and fortune. Her alter ego is Cure Flow, whose theme color is sky blue/indigo and her powers are related to water and snow. Mascots Fern Locations Songs Original Japanese Breakout! Pretty Cure Rainbow Destiny! (Opening; performed by Gojo Mayumi) English Dub The Rainbow Aligns (Opening; performed by Ava Max) English Dub Info Voice Cast Trivia *Rina gets a different name in the English Dub. *The four Cures go to a different school than Nagisa, Honoka, Taiyo and Kazumi. Also, they go to high school. See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Rainbow Heroes Category:Series